Without Her (Criminal Minds)(Marvel)
by avenisselina
Summary: Annabeth Stark was wrongly accused of a crime she didn't commit, and daughter of the famous billionaire himself, Tony Stark. She goes out of her way to be normal, and to follow her dreams, which is to work for the BAU. Intelligent, kind, loving, and battling the Avengers for her innocence. Watch her story grow with each day, and hey, maybe even love.
1. Prologue

She sobbed, and slid down her door.

Tears were harsh now, Her realization kicked in. She was alone now. Everyone thought she was a traitor, falsely accused she would state. Angrily wiping her face of stray tears she hurried and packed all of her personal items. She would be back... Hopefully.

Maybe not.

She takes a sweeping look around the apartment that she has grown to love, and left into the blackness of the night.


	2. Chapter One

**Behavioral Analysis Unit,**

 **Quantico Virginia.**

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was scanning through case files that need to be sorted out, when a knock sounded through his office.

"Come in." He said, looking up briefly. Noticing Section Chief Erin Strauss briskly walking in to a seat across from him.

He stands up, and was about to offer a drink. She held up her hand, and he sits back down.  
"No need Aaron. I have something to go over with you. I've realized in the last few months, that you need an extra person to share the workload. Maybe some that can help with medical injuries on cases."

His eyes widen a tad, but he composes himself.

"Ma'am, may I ask way this is coming up now?

"With the last few cases, I've noticed the increase of gun related and knife related injuries. I understand Doctor Reid is well, a doctor. You need a medic.

He sighs, and thoughtfully rubs his chin.

"It won't be just my choice, I will need to include the team on this."

" I was hoping you would say that. All of you could find someone that you all need. I will give you till next monday. In that time, make your choice."

She leaves, and the door closes with a soft click. He rubs his face down a bit harshly, then gets up, and leaves his office. He sees his team standing together, wondering were strauss was doing in his office.

"Meeting." He calls out, and walks in to the meeting room. The rest of the team follows, and the door closes with a soft click.

 **A Week Later.**

 **A small cafe.**

 **Quantico, Virginia.**

A twenty-year-old woman sat in a small blue booth, drinking a medium sized honey herbal tea. It was semi cold at this point, bought half-an-hour ago. She was reading a book on the history of medicine, when the seat across from her gained a new person. She looks up, and a brown haired man with hair that was styled to perfection, but besides the hair, nothing else would give him away that he was a billionaire. His clothes were from more run down stores, and he looked lazy to say the least. Blue jeans that looked old and used form hard labor, a pull on hoodie had a logo from the early 90s MIT. But it was her dad, just the version that she knows full heartedly. Which was the one and only Tony Stark. I bite her bottom lip, in anxiety.

"Dad." I start, but he holds up a hand.

"You have done nothing wrong, amoureux*." He starts, and grabs my hand. "Steve is a fool, and blinded by love. He should know that you wouldn't be HYDRA, especially after what they did to you."

"But he could come up with a reason that it started when I was taken by them. Saying I'm lying."  
"They haven't seen what she has done to you. Every little bruise or threat you have received will be on her head. She's the reason that you had to run, and hide." He puffs out, and the cafe worker looks over. They were the only ones there. " I've decided to wipe all the databases of your whereabouts, and your new alis. You are gone from the system, and S.H.I.E.L.D will be watching out for you. They think you are innocent too, and have seen the recordings JARVIS took."

My eyes widen, and start to laugh with relief.

"Thanks dad."

"Of course, honey. I have something from the people that believe in you." He reaches into his hoodie, and pulls out five envelopes. He hands them to her, and she feels how thick each one is. "I will try to check up on you when I can, but it won't be too often. Be safe, and I think this might be the last time I will see you in person for a while."

They both slide out of the booth, and he gives me a big hug. He leans to whisper in my ear. "Stay safe, amoureux"

And was gone after that.

I stuff my cross body bag with the letters, my book and leaves the cafe with wave to the worker. I rush to get home, and read the letters. But before I can open my apartment door, my phone rings. I fish it out of her bag, and answers it.

"Hello?"

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner of the BAU, Are you Annabeth Stark?"

"Yes, I am."  
"We have decided to meet with you, today at 1?"

"Of course, see you than Sir."

Then the call ends.

I sigh, then jumps up and down. I was going to do my dream job. Ever since I heard about David Rossi's books when I was ten, I fell in love with being a Profiler. But didn't think that would happen, since it looked like my life was written in stone for me. To stay a hero until I died. A hero that was forced to, just because I was injected with the Serum.

I realized that I was still in the hallway of her apartment, and entered in. It was clean, rustic, and had no furniture They were still in their boxes. I went on the cheap side of things, I didn't want to waste money. I didn't grab over two thousand dollars from my account.

I ignored the boxes, and went into my bedroom. Over the last two weeks I have been slowly building my furniture. My room was done, I made sure that was the first thing I did. Walking into my closet, I picked up her best looking clothes, and changed. A nice non see thru white blouse that had big black poke a dots all over, black skinny suit pants, and nice black flats. I pulled on my jewelry, that was a nice light pink color, and my favorite watch matched so that was a plus. I get all of my important documents in her crossbody, and store my letters in the safe that I bought on amazon. Locking it and hiding the key in my wallet. I make sure I don't look to bad, and I didn't my makeup that I put on this morning was still holding strong. I had to take the subway to the office, which was on the next corner way.

I grab my phone, and make sure the time was right to leave. It was, and I made my way down the building, and was out waiting for the train less than 15 minutes later. It was a bit crowded but I managed to make it work. Another 15 later, I was standing in front of the huge FBI building. I take a breath, and walk in.


End file.
